1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hay bale transporting apparatus, and more particularly, to apparatus which can be used to pick up from a position in the field, and then transport, multiple hay bales.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of large cylindrical hay bales in recent years, various types of bale retrieving and transporting systems have been proposed, and many of these have been manufactured and are in use. In some instances, the pick-up and transport apparatus is self-propelled, and may include one or more conveyors on the apparatus for shifting the hay bales once they have been loaded on a bed or platform forming a part of the vehicle. Systems of this type include those which are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,677,428 to Mallott; 4,032,184 to Blair; 4,044,963 to Hostetler; 4,148,399 to Carter et al.; and 4,090,624 to Krein et al.
In another type of system, the structure which carries the hay bales is pulled or towed by some sort of vehicle. Frequently, such trailer-type structures include cradles, spikes, arms or the like which will impale, slide under or encircle a hay bale lying in the field to enable the hay bale to then be lifted up to a loaded and transport position on the trailer. Typical of such structures are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,841,504 to Spasuik; 4,042,140 to McFarland; 4,248,561 to Graves, and 3,952,895 to Campbell.
In some instances, the trailer-type or towed bale transporting apparatus is equipped with plural pick-up mechanisms which enable a hay bale lying ahead of the trailer and in the direction of travel of the towing vehicle to be picked up as the towing vehicle moves ahead, and also enable hay bales to the rear of both the towing vehicle and the trailer to be picked up as the towing vehicle is backed. These versatile bale loading and transporting systems sometimes achieve the capability of picking up bales ahead of the trailer, as well as behind the trailer, by including a towing tongue which is swung to a selected angle with respect to the fore-and-aft axis of the trailer and the line of travel of the towing vehicle. This is accomplished by the use of a hydraulic piston and cylinder carried on the trailer. This causes the trailer to move to one side of the line of travel of the towing vehicle, and thus to have an unobstructed approach to the hay bale lying ahead in the field. Patented structures of this type include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,204,790 to Baxter; 4,042,140 to McFarland; 4,248,561 to Graves, and 4,044,906 to Schrag et al.